Ryoko´s Afterlife
by Dark-Nigma
Summary: In this fanfiction i describe how Ryoko found back to earth after she nearly died in the Tenchi Universe Episodes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryokos Afterlife**

Chapter one

Right after Ryoko lost consciousness Ryo-Ohki screamed outloud. Nobody was there. Her Master was nearly dead. The fight on Planet Jurai continued and the space ship hovered in space without controll. Where was Tenchi? Why did nobody come to help her master? Was she realy that lonely as she said?

Ryo-Ohki sensed the coming of a neutral ship. A ship that wasn´t from the Jurai. She accelerated and tried to follow. Perhaps she hoped that the unknown passengers could help Ryoko. As she was right behind the red little ship which seemed to be a hunter war glider she sucked it in. She was very upset. Hopefully the pilot of this glider can help Ryoko! Ryoko was bleeding and didn´t wake up. "Myooooo" she tried to call her, but nothing happened. Then her main crystal went to the unknown spaceship which she had sucked into the main hall. "Myyyoo! Myoooo..." The cockpit opened and a young man came out. He was holding his head. Ryo-Ohki had sucked the ship to fast, so it had stoped immideatly. "Ouch... my head..." the man said. The main crystal hovered in front of the man to get sight of his face.

Ryo-Ohki thought in the first time she saw the face of the unknown that it was Tenchi. TENCHI? Here? But it wasn´t Tenchi. It was a young man, some years over Tenchi, but he looked similar to him. But this man weared glasses and his ponytail was even longer. He was about 21 years old and had just like Tenchi black hair. He was dressed with black trousers, a west and some gloves. Everything was black with yellow tribals. On the back he had something that looked like a backpack, and on his side he had a hilt from a laser sword.

"Wha... where... i am?" he asked. "Myooooo" "Huh? What are you the hell?" he asked surprised the bunny face looking hovering crystal. "Myoo, myooooo, myoooo..." The crystal said. "You are... one of these rare Ryo-Ships, are you?" "Myo..." "What? Your capain?" he asked, as the crystal hovered over to a captains chair which was surrounded with more crystals. He went over there and found Ryoko, bleeding and without consciousness. "Wow, that looks bad! Let´s see what we can do..." the young man shouted and run to his ship. He got something like a medikit and went back to the nearly dead captain. He got her down the said and opened her clothing. Her wound looked serious. "hmm... that looks like this damn Jurai Magic... That is going to be difficult..." he said. Starting work and healing Ryoko he talked to the crystal. "So, you are her ship or something huh? Just tell me your Story." "Myo?" "As i said, just tell me the story what happened and why are you in Jurais terretory..."

"Myooooooo! Myo, myouuuu, myoooooaa!" Ryo-Ohki started. The young man looked like he could understand what ship told him. Of course Ryo-Ohki thought he couldn´t, but she feeled like telling everything, just for get back her master. After the crystal finished talking she recognized that he was realy fully concentrated in listening her. She looked down to Ryoko, but it seemed that he had already finished the treatment. Her wound didn´t bleed anymore, and she was lying on a bed like hovering shelf. She was connected to some medical instruments and some energy was flowing into her.

Had she talked that much? Did so many time past by? "By the way, my name is Devion. Nice to meet you." He gave the crystal a carrot. Why? Why did he knew that Ryo-Ohki loves carrots? But he smiled that way nobody could stand again. She just trusted him.

"Come onto my ship. You and your captain must be tired." After a while they where all in the red little fighter. It was only that big that 5 persons could get in. Ryoko lay on a bed and regenerated, and Devion gave the bunny Ryo-Ohki a big basket full of carrots. "You are a tough battle ship, right? Eat up..." he said while he patted her head. So they flew to the next planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ryoko woke up. Slowly her eyes acclimated to the light. She was in something like a chamber. As she got out she realized that she was in a little fighter. She looked at her wound, but it was gone. No pain anymore. Ryo-Ohki was sleeping next to her, in a little basket which seemed to had some carrots in it. _"Beginning landing process." _A computer voice said. Ryoko looked in the direction and saw that a person was sitting in the pilots chair, preparing a landing on a planet she didn´t know. "Who are you?!" She said outloud and got her lasersword ready, holding it to his neck. "Oh, you are awake?" He looked into her face. She first got scared because she meant to see Tenchi, but it was not him. This young man looked just like him, but she did know he wasn´t. The unknown grinned. "Nice to meet you most wanted pirate..." he said, and hold a paper into her face. It was a wanted notice where Ryoko was seen on.

"Who are you, one of these fools of the galaxie police?" "No, i am not. I am just a traveler who passed by... are you feeling better again?" he asked, looking at the point where the wound should have been. He had rescued her, that she recognized. She did away her sword and did a soft smile. "Ah..." "Fine... my name is Davion by the side. Your space ship has found me." "I... i thank you, but i have to get back to Planet Jurai!" "Why? The battle is already for almost 2 Weeks..." "Nani?" "We are landing on planet decerance you know..." "Deverance? You mean..." "Ah, i thought you would love to have some sake or something like that." "Why do you know that i like that?" she said surprised. "Well, your ship told me..."

After they landed on the landing platform they went to the next bar. It was a little bar with less guest. "Barkeeper, just bring some sake!" Davion shouted. They drunk almost 12 little bottles of sake. "So... you are Ryoko and you want back to earth?" "Hai! I think.. iii juoust waaant to gooo tooo mie looove... Tenchi..." "Tenchi? Ah, you told me." The barkeeper came. "Do you want to pay mister?" "Ah,... uhmm... just a moment..." Davion looked fast in his bags where his money was. "Ryoko... i´ve forgotten my pocket..." "Money-des? Ah, i am coming in a few moments..." she said with her drunken style and flew out of the bar like a ghost. "Wha... what was that just now?" he asked. "i... i don´t know mister..." the barkeeper said. Then an earthquake forced them to the ground. Some police sirenes were heard.

"I have got the money!!!" they heared Ryoko shouting. She came through the wall ghostly with a big bag on her back. She gave the barkeeper some money and then she run with Davion outside. On the street there were much police cars and tanks. "What have you done?" Davion asked. "I did steal from the intergalaktic bank of course..."


End file.
